The son of Artemis
by BlazinBlaziken
Summary: This is the story of how Artemis had a child, and how the child grew on to save his mother's life.
1. How it happened

**This Just came to me one day, I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's books**

 **I Know the title says "The Son of Artemis" and i know Artemis is a maiden goddess, but how it happened will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Sorry for not updating my Elsword story, i just don't know where to take it anymore.**

 **~Blainblaziken**

 _Chapter 1. How it happened._

REEEEEET. The screaming of the Erymanthian Boar was obvious, as Artemis and her hunt shot their arrows at it, the boar charged in to the group, as the group around Artemis ran, Artemis stood her ground, waiting, at the last second she jumped to the left, sadly a moment too late, the boar clipped her arm, and Ichor, the blood of the immortal spilled out of her arm, splattering a nearby tree, Artemis drew her sword and slit the boar's through. The hunt moved on, with Artemis' arm bandaged from her mistake. She assured her hunt she was alright and told them "Even gods and goddesses make mistakes sometimes" A local hunter happened to be wondering through the woods that day, and heard the commotion, he ran towards the sounds and found the boar's dead body. He wondered what had managed to kill it, he looked around and saw the Ichor on the tree, he slowly walked to it, but tripped over the boar's tail, and crashed into the tree which had the Ichor. He hit his head hard enough to bleed, the Ichor mixed with the blood and disappeared.

(9 months later) Artemis was wondering through the forest where she took down the Ertmanthian Boar, when she heard crying, she ran towards the sound, and found a baby, which was lying at the exact tree where Ichor from her arm landed. The baby was slighly bigger than normal mortal babies, and had eyes that were almost starry with a crescent moon in it, Artemis knew it was hers and the power of her blood had born the baby, what she didn't know was who the father was, so she decided to see Chronos (the god of time, not Zues, Posidon, Hades, Hera, Dementa and Hiesta's father Kronos). She asked him to look on the exact day and time to see who the father was, he told her about the hunter and how 2 days after the godly and human blood mixed he was taken down by a group of bears. Artemis knew that she had to now care for the baby boy until he was old enough to go to camp half blood. At first the hunt was very against the baby, even tho Artemis said how it happened, and the all knew how powerful Ichor is. After the first year they all grew on the baby, he was the cutest thing that the hunt had seen for while, after he grew another few years, he understood what had happened with Artemis, and knew that she was a maiden goddess. He avoided the hunt while they were bathing, he kept himself occupied by learning how to shoot a bow, which he learned extremely quickly, he was better than most of the hunt before his 7th birthday. When he turned 10, Artemis broke from her hunt, she left them in the Amazon Rainforest, so she took her child to Camp-Half Blood, she traveled at speed, hence why she didn't bring the hunt. After just one night they had traveled 250 kilometers. They stopped for the day as Apollo, Artemis' brother started raising the sun. Over the day the rested, when night fell, the two traveled the last 100 kilometers, when they arrived, she gave him a note and told him to go straight to Chiron.

And that everyone, is how Artemis had her child, please review, it helps A LOT, luv ya all

~Blazinblaziken.


	2. Camp Half Blood

**Well thanks guys, this is my most successful story so far, with 2 followers and 1 favorite, I gotta say, thank you.**

 **This is a very quick update due to the success.**

 **Just one more thing guys, please review, it helps me a lot.**

 **~Blazinblaziken**

 _The entry to camp half blood_

Chiron slowly walked around the new demigod with eyes like the night, and pupils the shape of crescent moons, saying "So you're the son of a maiden goddess, which happened by a bunch of accidents?

"Yes, but in her defense she still is a maiden goddess and always will remain that way"

"So, the blood of a man mixed with the Ichor of Artemis, and you raised out of a tree after 9 months?"

"Yes, exactly how it happened"

"And your name is?"

"Steven, Steven Lee"

"So i guess you'll be staying in Cabin 8?"

"That is Artemis' so yeah"

"And soon you will become an camp counselor, as the hunt is nearly never here."

"Ok, so can i stay here or what?"

"Oh yes, we just have to wait for, oh here he is, Percy, can you show this young man around, then take him to Cabin 8."

"Sure thing Chiron, come on buddy, who i guess is a child of Artemis which is weird" Percy lead Steven out of the room, Chiron walked to where Mr. D was sitting, pouting as more of his wine turned into water "Mr. D, we may have a problem, we now have a child of Artemis in our camp" "That's not possible, Artemis is a maiden goddess, she will never have children, so how is it possible?"

"The blood of a mortal hunter mixed of that with Artemis' blood, so he popped out of a tree 9 months later, but I believe the fates put him here for a different purpose, I believe Artemis and her hunt may be in grave danger."

"Chiron, Chiron Chiron, don't be such a worry wart, the only immortal being left alive on this earth that could take down Artemis is Atlas, and he's a bit busy holding up the sky to worry about taking down Artemis and her hunt right now."

"I hope you're right Dionysus, i hope you're right"

"Ok, new boy, quick introduction, i'm Percy Jackson, we started with 12 cabins, though it has grown a fair bit since then, lots of minor gods and goddesses, you'll be staying in Cabin 8, which is next to cabins 6, Athena, and cabin 10, Aphrodite, the green field beyond the cabins is where you will do most of your battle training, since you're a child of Artemis, you'll probably be shooting a bow a lot more than using a sword or dagger, the shed over there is where you will eat, we can explain that a bit more over there, also on that course there is a table for each cabin, but since we both are on our own, we can move to one table with my satyr friend Grover. The forest is where we play capture the flag, but when Artemis and her hunt rolls up once every two or three years you'll have to decide to be on team Artemis or team CHB, since you're spending you're time here, I would think you'll be on team CHB. That's about it, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, i'm in cabin 3, Poseidon."

"Ok, thanks percy, i'll just go to my cabin and get some rest before i do to much, cya"

"Steven walked to cabin 8, the inside was much different than he expected, the walls were painted a dark colour, with white dots around it, and a magic circle in the top middle of the back wall, with a full moon in it, representing what stage the moon was at in it's cycle. There was a lot of beds, which had obviously not been used for a while, but looked like they had been replaced just yesterday, he decided to use the one closest to the door, he put what little stuff he had in the trunk at the end of his bed, he put his bow and arrows in a small slot next to the bed, it was made to hold a bow and quiver of arrows from Artemis, the hunt bow.

After a couple hours of resting, Steven left his cabin and went to cabin 9, as he needed a sword, he figured the children of Hephaestus could hook him up with a great sword, which they did, a silver sword light and muti-purpose, they cabin counselor, Leo, told him that they had swords specially made up for Artemis and her hunt. Steven thanked him and decided to look around, he heard a splash at the water, he turned and saw a girl with blonde hair and staring grey eyes. She shouted to him "You're the new guy are ya, the son of Artemis, I have read stories about immortal beings being born from Ichor, but not a demi-god, the name's Annabeth Chase, what's your's?"

"Steven Lee, what do you mean immortal beings being born from Ichor?"

"Oh, when the titan Kronos chopped up his father, the Ichor of him went everywhere, created a lot of beings, and when Kronos got chopped up, his Ichor created Chiron, which is a different story all together."

"Wow, is Ichor really that powerful?"

"yep, Ichor is pretty much the most powerful substance in our world, well, I gotta go, can't miss my day trip to New York, cya."

"Bye" And with that, Annabeth ran off to the cabins to get ready, Steven decided to have a look around, he found the camp was huge and had fields upon fields of strawberries, he decided not to ask, Steven decided to go back to the cabins when Percy came up behind him.

"Hey man, Chiron and Mr. D wanna see you, like 5 minutes ago, so you'd better go."

 **"Thx for reading, now i know Chiron wasn't born from the Ichor of Kronos, just roll with it for this story, tho even i'm not 100% on how he was born, so he may have been, but eh, please favorite, follow, and of most importance REVIEW.**

 **"~Blazinblaziken**

 **P.S. Sorry for the text breaking, but a thanks goes out to Narwhal King for pointing it out to me, i'll try to watch it a lot more so it doesn't happen again.**


	3. The Games

**This is kind of an apology update, cause my last one broke, so 2 in one day, where ever you are, America, or where i live in Australia.**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_

 _Capture the Flag_

"Chiron, Mr. D, you wanted to see me?" Steven said whilst walking in the big house.

"Yes, Steven, we just have some quick rules to go through, basic boring stuff, every camper has to go through it."

After a few hours, dinner had finished and everyone started getting armor on, Steven was confused, Chiron gathered everyone into a area, and said "Everyone, this is Steven Lee, the son of Artemis, which is weird I agree, but he raised when Artemis' Ichor mixed with human blood, now, he needs a team for Capture the Flag, anyone want to take him?"

"We'll take him" a voice Steven was familiar with boomed from the ranks of the blue side, Percy walked out, handed his some armor and chain-mail. "Welcome my friend, to the Blue soldiers."

When the games started, Percy got Steven to put the flag on a bunch of boulders, called Devil's Fist, and got him to stand guard on the rock a conch horn blew in the background and the game went underway, Steven could hear the commotion and battles happening, he decided to draw a trip wire arrow and surround the rock in trip wires he climbed back to the top of the rock, and waited, with a range of arrows, he saw the campers of Hephaestus charging to the rock, he fired an incendiary arrow, it exploded in fire in front of them, who were all immune to fire. But it made them scatter and retreat, after a few more hours some children of Apollo came to the rock to let Steven attack, as he had been standing there the whole time and the children of Apollo needed a break, as they were out of arrows. Steven went to the front lines, which were at the creek, he saw Percy and asked him what to do, in which Percy told him to run to the side and get around the Red Army and sneak the flag back to the blue side. Steven ran around the red's front lines, which worked extremely well, as no one noticed he zoomed up a tree, he stuck to the trees, using methods that Artemis had taught him in his time with the hunt, as he reached the flag, he noticed only one guard, who was not paying attention, he fired a stink arrow, which made the guard run from the shimmering red flag very quickly, he jumped from the tree, grabbed the flag and ran to the left, the opposite way to the guard.

Steven found himself at the front lines again, he kept going to the left flank, where the battle was not happening, crossed the creek, thus winning the game, the conch horn blew once more and Chiron's voice boomed "After a time of 2 hours and 31 minutes, the blue team captured the red flag, the person who capture the flag was Steven Lee, son of Artemis, now pip pip, off to bed, lights out in 1 hour and 29 minutes, chariot racing tomorrow."

Steven went back to his cabin and decided to turn in straight away, even though he could hear the people in Cabin 10 (Aphrodite) making a ruckus about who got the shower first, he fell asleep very quickly. In the morning, during breakfast, Percy approached him, and asked him if he wanted to join him for the Chariot race that day, Steve nodded, as it seemed like something fun to do. Percy took him to his chariot, which was parked behind his cabin, it was a deep green in colour and had a trident pattern on the front, they hooked it up to their horses, and moved it to the track. Percy said he'll drive, so it was up to Steven to slow down or destroy the other chariots.

After two hours the race was set to begin, Percy and Steven started last as they were a late entry, Steven had armed himself with the bow of Artemis, or more commonly called, the bow of the hunt. When the 5 lap race started two chariots collided at the start line, as Clarisse La Rue threw her spear in the wheels of the led chariot to make it collide with the one behind it. Steven armed his stink arrow and shot it at the Apollo chariot, with the stench the chariot steered left and crashed into the wall below the fans. After another 3 laps it was down to the last to chariots, Percy's and Clarisse's. Steven had one arrow left, a trip wire arrow, he needed a clear shot and something to anchor the trip wire on, so he tied up the end of the trip wire to his quiver, when Steven got a clear shot he fired, he threw his quiver to the other side of the inside fence, it just hooked on the fence, the horses on Clarisse's chariot hit the trip wire and her chariot was knock out of the game, so Percy and Steven had won.

I know this is a kind of short chapter, but so was the first one, and im in Australia, we're getting really hot temperatures and it can be hard to think, but still, please favorite and follow, and of course, most importantly REVIEW!

~Artemis' Blaziken


	4. The Counsel of the Gods

**Thx guys, i mean it, in about 48 hours from this story's publish it reached 300 views, considering my placing before this story, that is AMAZING, but come on guys and gals, i need you to review, i know the chapters are short and it is moving fairly slowly at the moment, but when this story reaches 500 views i'm gonna grind out two chapters in quick succession, and it will kick off the quest i have planned, so guys, review, share it around and tell me if i'm doing a good job or no and what I mean about the 500 views thing is that after i get 500 views i will double update this story, and it will stop there.**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_

 _The Counsel of the Gods._

Annabeth ran up to Steven and Percy, who were eating lunch together after a touch morning of sword training, saying  
"Percy, Steven, Chiron want's us three to come with him and Mr. D to see a counsel of the gods, it's an emergency meeting or it wouldn't be called" Percy was taken aback at this, replying with "Why do they want to bring us three?"  
"Because, Percy, the three main gods it concerns are Artemis, Athena and Poseidon, and since they need Steven over there I think it concerns her hunt"  
"Wait what? mum's in trouble?" Steven burst out, wising he could his thoughts. Annabeth nodded and the three ran to the big house where Chiron and Mr. D were waiting.  
"OK, not that you three are here, we can head off, let us go." Chiron said calmly. The trip to Olympus was very quick, as they were traveling with a god. when they arrived the discussions had already started, with Demeter shouting something at Ares, while he waved his axe and yelled at Aphrodite who was throwing death glares to Hephaestus.  
"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN" Zeus' powerful voice boomed through the hall and rumbled the mountain. "Now, lets hear everybody's side to the story, lets start with Artemis, now start"  
"My group or hunters and I we're hunting in the woods, to the very East, we found footprints leading away from where Atlas holds the sky, whilst I had my hunters stay there, I went to his mountain, when i got there, a guy called John Cena was a mortal man, with the strength of Ares and the brains of a well, a Ares." Percy and Annabeth snickered when this was said, making Ares glare at the both of them "I ran back to the hunt, I was going to round them up to hunt Atlas and put him back at the mountain to hold up the sky, but my hunt was gone, and two of them have been killed, their names were Natale Wintershield and Thalia Grace." Zeus' face turned dark at the mention of his Daughter's name  
"Poseidon, you're side of the story please"  
"Well, I was wandering the seas, wondering what place should have a flash flood, and what place should get and Earthquake when Oceanus rushed from nowhere, I tried to stop him but he was too fast, he is the one of the last titans wondering the Earth, and i'm worried that they are going to try to band together and raise Gaia to destroy us all."  
"OK, OK, Athena, you're the last one who was affected, what happened to you?"  
"Well, I was visiting a mortal who requested my guidance, she was a brave lady, when of no where Atlas killed her and tried to kill me, I had to turn into an Owl and fly away. I followed Atlas, as I knew where he should've been, he picked up Artemis' girls shortly after, killing the two guards and imprisoning the rest. He continued south when this meeting was called, he seemed to be in Texas when the meeting was called and Zeus threatened to kill anyone who didn't show up."  
"Yeah, I did say that didn't I, we will take a 5 minute brake, after which we shall have a vote on what to do."

The Gods and Goddess broke with Artemis heading straight for Steven, taking him away from the crowd.  
"Listen to me Steven, I don't care if this vote passes or fail I will be looking for my hunters if anything happens to me I need you to stay at camp half blood, the other Olympians will find me, and I mean it, don't rescue me if i get into trouble." Steven nodded half-hardheartedly, Artemis could see that if she did get in trouble he would try to rescue her, she just hoped he would not. After the 5 minutes were up the gods and goddesses went back to their thrones, with Zeus telling them "We must have a majority vote to do anything, so if it comes to 6 votes for and 6 votes against trying to rescue the hunt and putting those two pesky titans back where the belong, the vote will come down to Hestia; I vote against, Poseidon?""My vote is for, Ares?"  
"I'm all for it, since the chances of death are high, it's sounds great, Apollo?"  
"I personally am against it, just me, Hephaestus?"  
"Against, cause well, I don't want to be making armor for all of you when your armor shatters in battle, Hermes?"  
"I vote for, cause, well, it needs to happen, Dionysus?"  
"Against, cause it will be my campers who have to help, Hera?"  
"Against, cause well, I hate war where I can't kill demi-gods, Demeter?"  
"My vote is against, cause I grow plants, not fight wars Athena?"  
"For, as if we don't round up the titans they will grow and destroy us all, Artemis?"  
"My vote is of course for, we need to save my hunters, Aphrodite?"  
"Against, cause it will ruin my manicure" Zeus then boomed out  
"The vote is tied, Hestia, it all comes down to you, decide the vote"  
"My vote would have to be against, cause in my opinion, war breaks families, and unless we all agree to go to battle we shouldn't risk unnecessary loss of life" Artemis looked at Steven and gave a discreet nod, whilst Zeus boomed out, again  
"The vote has been won, we shall not go to battle, we will hold another counsel and vote in 1 month, depending on the situation, if the hunt is freed, we will not, if it's not, another vote."

After the meeting was finished Artemis ran out, distressed about her girls, she dissipated off of Olympus, to who knows where, Steven, Percy and Annabeth were taken back to camp half blood, where they were told to not mention the meeting and be careful.

 **That's another chapter set and done, now I know these chapters are quite short, but after my next big thing happens, they should grow, remember this will get a double update at 500 views, or i'll just get sick of waiting and do a single update, but if you want it to happen quickly, share it around, and please, for feck's sake, REVIEW.**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_


	5. The Quest Begins

**Well, i said a double update at 500 views, so here's part one of the update, part two will be out shortly after this one, but honestly guys, thank you, this is my best book ever, it's receiving about 90 views per day, which for me is amazing, before this i had one book, it got 149 views in about 6 months this one got about 160 in one day, so yeah, thx guys.**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_

 _The Quest Begins_

Artemis went to where Athena said she last saw Atlas, she picked up the pungent odor of the Titan easily. Artemis followed the trail, which lead all the way back to Manhattan, a few kilometers east to be a bit more precise. Artemis found the titans cheering and smiling with glee, she shouted at them  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY HUNTERS, SURRENDER NOW OR DIE!" The titans looked at her, and simply said  
"Hey look, a puny moon goddess, KILL HER!" After those two words monsters that were thrown to the deepest point of Tartarus (New Jersey). Artemis slashed some of the monsters, diced some more and destroyed others, but her fit of rage could only go so far after a few minutes of battle she was overrun the monsters got the better of her and put her in a cage with her hunters. The monster were gleeful, Artemis sent a message in the form of a dream to Steven, who awoke with a jolt he rushed to Percy's cabin and asked him what to do.  
"Simple, we get Annabeth and go on a quest" So the did exactly that Annabeth wasn't too crazy about being woken up in the middle of the night but when she heard what happened she got ready.

They sneaked out of camp and towards inner Manhattan. They wondered the streets of the city, confused on where to go, when Percy had an idea.  
"Lets go see my mother, she may still have enough insight on our world to lead us to the right place, she can't get into Camp Half-Blood or Olympus, but she can see, let's get a cab" Annabeth nodded, as she knew what he was on about, Steven just looked confused and just rolled with it. When they arrived at the apartment Percy's mum was alone, Percy gave her a hug and then she shouted  
"ANNABETH, look how you've changed, ohhhh, it's so good to see you again, and who's that?"  
"I am Steven Lee, son of Artemis, how that happened is a long story."  
"OK, well, i'm Sally, Percy's mum" She turned to Percy and asked why they were at her doorstep, in which Percy replied  
"We're trying to find Artemis and her hunt, they were captured by a couple of escapee titans. We just need to ask, you have the sight, can you point us on the right track?"  
"I'm sorry Perce, but i've lost most of it, all I can see now is the aura coming off all of you and the gods, Percy, yours is a green, like you're eyes, Annabeth, yours is yellow, like an old bit or parchment and Steven, yours is a silver as the full moon"  
"OK, thanks anyway mum-"  
"But I can tell you I saw a man with a huge aura coming off him, not godly, more powerful, it may be who you're looking for, he went East, out of town"

 **Now, I know, this chapter is really short, only abut 550 or 600 words, but i'm having a rough night (When i posted this) and I am doing a double update so that should make up for it, but please guys, review, but just don't tell me how short the chapters are, i know they are short but i am fairly knew to this, and it's also been ages since i read the original sires, i've just been reading "Percy Jackson and the Greek gods" and "Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes"**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_


	6. Helpers gonna help help help

**Yeah yeah, double update, short chapters, best book, just read the authors notes from last chapter ;)**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_

 _Helper's Gonna Help_

The group left Sally's place and headed east, where they ran into a a giant ram (Male Sheep) in which they fought, they were losing the battle badly, the ram got around them, was more agile and faster than a Minotaur, so it turned mid ram and could knock them back 100 meters. The ram was about to charge the group of three when when a yell came from the forest, it sounded like a mix between a Tarzan scream and a goat's bleat. Out of nowhere a satyr came and dug a blade into the ram's head, Percy stared and said  
"Grover is that you?"  
"yeah man, excited to see me?"  
"Grover, buddy, hell yeah, that bloody ram was about to kill us, oh and quick introduction, the guy with crescent moons for pupils is Steven, son of Artemis"  
"Wait? Artemis? like the madian goddess of the hunt? she got some?" Steven rolled his eyes and replied  
"No, a mix between Ichor and human blood seems to make demi-gods now, so i'm here, and her and the hunt are in trouble, so if we could get going"

Further on the quest they had to take a swim, none of them were afraid as they were with Percy, but even his powers couldn't match the water Titan, they were washed to the deep ocean, where Poseidon pulled them into his mansion, and asked them if they were breaking the rules again Percy slightly nodded, worried Poseidon would do something to them. He just laughed and shouted  
"That's my boy, need some help, I can get you weapons armor, if you need muscle you can borrow Tyson, he needs to take his vacation time anyways." Percy was dumbstruck at this he just said he wanted Tyson and a shield, Tyson came up to the palace with a silver shield, which was given to Steven.

Back on their quest they were running back to the East, where they came across Atlas' mountain, and inside they found JOHN CENAAAAAAA da DA DA da DA DA da da. They asked him if he needed help, he just told em to get the punk ass idiot who put him there.

 **IK IK IT'S SHORT, IT'S A LONG NIGHT OK, but i'll give spoilers for the next chapter, they have a talk with JOHN CENAAAA DA da da DA da da da DA and that's it, oh did his song take up the chapter, whoops, oh well, you'll have to read it when it comes out then :D ik, im weird and evil osdfhs;ihgds;ig. BAIEEE**

 _~Artemis'_ Blaziken


	7. Fighting the Titans

**Sorry for the long wait for this update, i've been busy, and i've been thinking of a good chapter to post, now this may not be a shock to some of you or it may be shock to others, but this story is almost over, i'll have another couple of chapters before i finish, now what I ask of you guys is to review and give me ideas for the sequel.**

 **On a different note, thanks guys, the reached 800 views today, i have gone from 149 views from one book over about 6 months to this book getting 800 views in 11 days, wow, thanks guys**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_

 _Fighting the Titans_

"So, Mr. Cena you say they talked about their plans right in front of you?"  
"Yes Steven, they did, and it's just John, not Mr. Cena or JOHNNNNN CENNAAAAAAAA"  
"OK, sorry, but they went to the secret island not far from here?  
"Yes"  
"OK thanks, i'll see you when we set you free" Steven walked out of the cave to where the others were waiting "Secret island, not too far from here, any ideas Annabeth?  
"Oi, what makes you think i don't have any ideas?" Percy cut in, Steven and Annabeth both raised an eyebrow at him and Percy nodded, saying "Yeah, you're probably right" after a while of murmuring and thinking they decided to go to the mythical island called Avalon (yeah, yeah, ik, wrong time period, get over it) after a three day journey, with Percy's singing it seemed like three years. after they had finished traveling, they found where they had kept the hunters, Steven ran around asking them where Artemis was, while Annabeth and Percy ran around setting them free when Steven finally found Artemis, he saw a very large, sleeping problem, Artemis was locked in a cage, between her cage and him was Atlas, who was asleep, but Steven could not risk waking him.

Steven began to sneak around Atlas, which was no easy feat, as Atlas covered about a 10 meter cubed area. When he reached Artemis, she whispered sternly "I told you not to rescue me"  
"Well, it's too late, i'm here, deal with it." Artemis rolled her eyes, as she knew she was too stubborn. When Steven finally got her cage open, Atlas awoke with a mighty roar, leaving Steven and a wounded Artemis to face down the mighty titan, with the hunters of Artemis gathering behind trying to get what weapons they can.

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short, whatever it's better than nothing right, now a PS guys, i won't update till after Christmas, just so i have some time for myself.**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_


	8. The last battle

**I know, I know, it's been a century and a half since I last updated, but here it is, and on a different note, this story hit 1000 years in December, and well, thanks a lot for that, this is my first story to even reach 500 views, so to reach 1000, wow, I love all you guys, but not in a romantic way, cause that would be creepy, yeah, i'm normal.  
**

 **Now on a different note, i'm seeing that this story has very inconstant chapters with the amount of words, i'm sorry about that, i really am, it just depends on what kind of mood i'm in when im writing that chapter and the amount of time I have when writing the chapter, now enough of that, where were we, it's been a while  
"We were starting to fight against the titans with Artemis' hunt gathering behind the titan Atlas"  
"Oh, right, thanks Steve"  
"No problem bro"  
"Bro"  
"Bro"**

 **...Yes, I am completely normal**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_

 _The battle of the hunt_

"RAAAARGGGGHHHHHH" The yelling of Atlas shook the ground, if it were any louder Gaia herself would have awoken from her slumber.  
"holy lord, do they all smell this bad?" Steve asked Artemis, who only nodded back to him, the hunters of Artemis gathered behind the newly awoken giant, armed with branches, some bows and some with only their fists, Artemis and Steve pushed the Giant back into the waiting arms of the hunters, with whatever they found they stood in flanks behind the titan, waiting for him to get off balance, Artemis knew they would be doing this so she told Steve "Get him off Balance, the hunters will do the rest" Steve nodded and worked around the lumbering titan to try to make him spin around, but his focus was solely on Artemis. By this stage the hunters had managed to gather quite well behind the lumbering titan, who was being fueled by rage, in his anger the Titan swung his club, missing everything and just falling in front of the hunters, who just tied him up. Thus, the titan was captured, put back under the sky and JOHHHHHNNNNN CEEEEEENNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA released. The hunters were going to Camp Half Blood ahead of Steve and Artemis, who needed to talk.  
"I thought I told you to not come for me under any circumstances if I ever go missing"  
"I'm sorry mum, but I couldn't let you die"  
"I'm a goddess, I'm immortal"  
"There have been plenty of immortal beings who have died, or been banished from this Earth"  
"Okay, fair point Steve, but I still don't want you to rescue me in the future"  
"Too bad mum, if you're in trouble, I will do my best to save you, even teaming up with the hunt"  
"Okay Steve, I see that I can't win this, but, I can at least tell you that I don't mind if you have yourself a girlfriend, I know you grew up around the hunt and were always pointed away from it, but you are allowed"  
"Thanks mum, but I probably wont"  
"Well I'm saying now you can if you wish"  
"Thanks"  
They kept walking, with small chatter going on between them for many kilometers, until they finally reached Camp Half Blood, after three days travel.

Chiron trotted to them, his arms crossed with a slightly angry look on his face. "Steve, you were meant to stay in camp, and both of you took another day behind your hunters, Artemis, you should know better than to go on with only one person, especially when you're injured"  
"Oh, shut up Chiron, we can handle near anything, we're stronger than you may believe, and Steve here trained with our hunt for most his life, until I sent him here for his own safety, but Chiron, as easily as I can send him here, I can take him away, so stop your droll complaining" Artemis replied, with a shocked look from Chiron in return.  
"Okay Artemis, I'm just sayi-"  
"You're not saying anything Chiron, leave us, I will see Steve safely to Cabin 8"  
"Okay Artemis" Chiron said whilst trotting away. Steve had a slightly shocked look whilst this happened, he said nothing, they both then started walking towards Cabin 8. Steve was about to enter when Artemis pulled him aside, just to hug him "thank you for saving the hunt and myself, but I think that this is only the start, I think that there will be more titans rising up, they are trying to destroy us, but, I know, with people like you, Percy, Annabeth, and everyone else in this camp, wont let that happen." Steve smiled and nodded, reassuring his mother that none of the things she is worrying about will happen. Steve then turned and entered cabin 8.

 **So that's is, I hope you guys all enjoyed, I hope you all like it, and if I feel that you guys want a second, I'll make a second, but please, review, tell me where I can improve in my writing style, cause I know I can improve, and I know that you guys out there can help me, so please, do so.**

 _~Artemis' Blaziken_


End file.
